


Quite the Charmer

by thieves



Series: All That I've Got to Be Thankful For [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thieves/pseuds/thieves
Summary: Credence doesn't think he could ever cast a Patronus.





	

Credence wakes up in the middle of the night and can’t fall back asleep. He keeps thinking about the run-in with a group of dementors in Germany. He thinks about how his Obscurus fought its way to surface like never before.

A dementor brings misery, fear, and every other negative emotion that an Obscurus feeds on.

Credence lost control within five seconds of coming in contact with a dementor. It was horrible. Instead of trashing around and causing death and destruction, the Obscurus threw itself at the dementor. The Obscurus was thriving with each second. For Credence it was emotional torture.

Even thinking of the things he saw in that moment makes his Obscurus try to get out from under Credence’s skin.

With a sigh, Credence turns on his other side, careful not to shift the sheets off of Newt’s shoulders. Closing his eyes worsens the whole thing – the memories flash through his eyes, and coldness seeps in his bones, reminding him of the freezing winters of New York and of standing outside all day, handing out absurd leaflets to uninterested masses of people.

A particularly vivid memory of Graves, or, Grindelwald, being the only person to hold his frost-bitten hands in an attempt to warm them makes Credence open his eyes. His throat goes dry and he has to stop his breathing not to start coughing.

He turns on his back and glances at Newt. His back is facing Credence, rising and falling in a calm, even rhythm. Opposed to Credence, Newt usually stays asleep for the remainder of the night when he gets there. With that in mind, Credence slowly slips out of bed, careful not to creak any of the springs. It’s a bit chilly, so he throws the first thing he finds on his shoulders, which happens to be Newt’s bathrobe.

Credence goes straight to the kitchen and fills himself a tall glass of water, then gulps down half of it. The other half he sips slowly. His mind wanders where it shouldn’t again – to the dementors. Newt cast the Patronus charm that night, but Credence didn’t see it. The feeling of it was enough help for Credence to take control over the Obscurus, and when he turned back, the dementors were nowhere to be seen. Newt didn’t want to look him in the eye that day.

Another sip of water, another shudder.

Credence didn’t ask Newt about the Patronus, but he looked for information in books. After that, he did some reading on dementors.

Even the thought about them scares Credence. Mostly because he sees the obvious correlation between them and his Obscurus. It’s been plaguing his mind ever since. Newt also sees it, Credence supposes.

Enough. He downs the glass, sets it in the sink and heads for the bedroom.

Newt is awake when Credence comes back. “All right?”

Credence clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says and slips under the sheets. Newt shuffles his body closer and takes Credence’s hand, forcing him to turn on his side to face Newt.

They lie like that for a bit. Newt stops playing with Credence’s hand, but doesn’t let go.

“Do you think I’d be able to cast a Patronus?” Credence asks in a voice, barely louder than a whisper.

Newt opens his eyes. “It’s an advanced charm, that one.”

“Does that mean no?”

“On the other hand, you are quite the charmer.”

Credence flushes. “Stop it, Newt.”

“I couldn’t resist,” Newt says. A smile is prominent in his voice. “Why do you ask?”

Credence shifts to his back. His hand slips out of Newt’s but he quickly replaces it with his other one. “Well, you were there to see what happened.”

Newt thinks for a long time. He goes over each one of Credence’s fingers with his own, then traces the lines on his palm. “I think you could,” he finally speaks again. “With practice.”

“Even in front of a dementor?”

“I’d rather you don’t have to face a dementor,” Newt says.

Credence has to agree with him. To his surprise, Credence starts feeling his eyelids getting heavy. He pulls himself closer to Newt and kisses his jaw before laying his head on Newt’s pillow. “Will you teach me it someday?”

“Of course.”

Credence falls asleep to Newt telling him about his own Patronus and how he learned to cast it. The only thing Credence manages to catch is Newt’s Patronus is a dog before sleep catches him.

**Author's Note:**

> eh idk, just a short little something i thought of immediately upon waking up, and i thought it was a good idea
> 
> thanks for reading!! and please do share your thoughts on this whole obscurus and dementor and patronus thing, im really interested!!!!


End file.
